legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Leslie Chow
Leslie Chow, also known as Mr. Chow, is the main antagonist of The Hangover. He became a supporting protagonist in Part II, but again became an antagonist in Part III- considered to be the secondary antagonist behind Marshall, but reforms yet again after reconciling with the protagonists. He is one of the series' five main characters, the others being Phil Wenneck, Stu Price, Alan Garner, and Doug Billings. He is also the most infamous characters besides Alan. Personality Chow's personality is affected by two things; his insane life as a drug lord, mobster and international criminal, and his frequent and heavy abuse of multiple different drugs and copious amounts of alcohol. Mr. Chow is very upbeat and outgoing. He likes to make new friends and is quite trustworthy. He goes out of his way to help his friends and is loyal and loving to those he considers close to him, although he can come across as belittling and offensive but it is all light-hearted banter on his part. Chow's number one goal is to keep the party going, even if that involves illegal actions to fund it. Even though Chow may come across as a crazy, erratic buzz junkie, there is more beneath the surface; Chow's mind is thinking up new tricks, he has street smarts and experience in "underworld" activities as well as links in all kinds of places. When you look past the loud, erratic, drug-fueled visage you realize that Leslie Chow is a highly intelligent, cunning, tenacious and merciless individual with very little remorse for those who cross him or who he screws over, the carnage and madness that transpires over the three films are amusing and "funny" to him but as Leslie says in his own words' "Nobody wants to see that, well, except me, but I was born bad." The only things more important to Leslie Chow than the party, is loyalty and friendship, purely because he loves to share the party experience and making mad memories. Chow is an international criminal, which is visualized in all films. He is usually seen naked, accompanied by his pubic hair and extremely small penis - a running gag throughout the film series. Chow himself has also hinted that his testicles are small too. Chow has attacked Phil, Stu, and Alan in all three films, minus Doug, having never actually met Doug until the end of Part III. He became best friends with Alan premature to the second film and even stayed in contact with him when Chow was imprisoned in Thailand. Chow loves to have a good time, and has frequently partied with the Wolfpack. Chow is considered a "cancer" by Phil since the Wolfpack always get involved with his criminal activities whenever they get in contact with Chow. Chow was last seen appearing from a room in a Las Vegas suite, declaring that the Wolfpack had another "sick night" after Alan's wedding to Cassandra. He wears women's shoes, as confirmed in the first film, being a women's size 6. Gallery LeslieChow1.jpg|Leslie Chow disguised as a law enforcement cop. Man he's good. LeslieChow2.jpg|Leslie Chow getting away in his escape parachute. LeslieChow3.jpg lesliechow4.jpg Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Characters from the The Hangover Universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Badass Normal Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ken Jeong Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666